Demigods online
by jessica18971
Summary: When the demigods go online what could go wrong. Well a lot of things. From music wars to cabin questions our heroes are in for it. Join the seven, Nico and Jessica as they learn what going online means. ** this may contain a blonde superman and seaweed brain or two ** *** I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus ***
1. 1: Who said muisc can't kill

**Hi l saw this and thought that it would be a great idea to do it as well.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus but I do own Jessica Jackson.**

**Now you probably don't know whom Jessica is so go on to my profile and read the section on her now enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who said music can't kill.**

One day a long time ago, well no that long ago, the demigods thought it would be a good idea if they make their own online chart room and this is how it went…..

**Jessica: ** If you had to choose a song which best descried you what would it be?

**Annabeth: **Why do you need to know?

**Jessica:** because I am bored.

**Annabeth**: Well mine would me Fearless by Taylor Swift.

**Leo:** Yeah fearless until a spider comes.

**Jessica**: Oh burn!

**Annabeth:** Well what would you be?

**Leo:** Allstar by Smash mouth or Burn by Ellie Golding.

**Percy:** Before you guys start to kill each other I would be Hero by Sterling Knight.

**Hazel:** Well I guess I would be What I've Done by Linkin Park whoever that is.

**Leo:** Well Hazel, the people are called musicians and they play music.

**Hazel:** I knew that Leo, thank you!

**Frank:** What about me?

**Percy**: Iris by The Goo Goo dolls.

**Frank:** Yeah thanks Perce.

**Percy:** No problem man.

**Piper:** I'm defiantly like Fingerprints by Katy Pery.

**Leo:** Jason is so Superman by Five for Fighting.

**Jason:** I'm not superman!

**Jessica:** Yes you are, just ask Piper she always like "Jason is my blonde superman"!

**Piper:** NO I AM NOT!

**Everyone but Jason and Piper**: YES YOU ARE!

**Annabeth:** Even Nico agreed.

**Nico:** Only cause Jess agreed.

**Piper:** Thanks at lest Nico agrees with me.

**Nico:** Well I still think you are like that.

**Percy:** Moving on, Nico which music is you.

**Nico:** Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan.

**Percy:** Great. So you know your going out with my little sister. I just want to warn you if you harm a hair on her head I will hunt you down and kill you with just my toes.

**Jessica:** PERCY!

**Percy:** What. I'm just saying.

**Annabeth**: Why don't we talk about music again. Now Jess I think its your turn.

**Jessica:** Well I guess something like Fighter or Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.

**Hazel:** Brill. Well what should we do now?

**Leo**: Well I think I should list all the girls that are now fans of Leo Smoking Valdez.

**Everyone else:** Oh no .

* * *

**I almost feel sorry for them. Almost. Thanks for reading, here is the name for the next chapter. Bye  
**

**Wait, whose cabin are you in?**


	2. 2: Wait, whose cabin are you in?

**Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter. This is the next one. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wait whose cabin are you in?**

**Leo:** Hey, has anyone seen the chemical I got delivered this morning.

**Everyone:** No.

**Jason:** But I saw Jess with some boxes this morning though.

**Jessica:** No, you did not.

**Piper:** I saw you to.

**Percy:** Jess, what did you do?

**Jessica:** That is a very funny story.

**Percy:** Tell me.

**Jessica:** Well Hermes was with some placers looking for Leo, so being the good person I am, I said I would bring them to him. So I went to bunker 9 and no one was there, so I took them to cabin 3, and spilled them on your bed, Percy.

**Percy:** YOU DID WHAT!

**Jessica:** It's not as bad as it sounds.

**Percy:** How bad is it?

**Jessica:** Lets just say that it looks like Leo slept in your bed and got too excited.

**Percy:** We will talk about it when I get back.

**Jason:** Wait, whose cabin are you in now then?

**Percy:** Then Athena cabin.

**Piper:** With Annabeth?

**Percy:** Yes.

**Leo:** Alone.

**Percy:** Maybe.

**Jessica:** Oh gross.

**Hazel:** Speaking of cabins, why were you not in yours Nico?

**Nico:** …

**Annabeth:** Yeah were you Nico?

**Nico:** With Jess.

**Leo:** Nico and Jessica sitting in cabin 3 …

**Percy:** He will be singing this all day now. Thanks wise girl.

**Annabeth:** Shut up seaweed brain.

**Leo:** KISSING!

* * *

**Two little love birds cute. Please review and there is the next chapter.**

**What does your name mean?**


	3. 3:What your name means?

**Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter. This is the next one. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What does your name mean?**

**Annabeth:** I was reading some dater about common names and was wondering if you guys could tell me the meaning behind your name?

**Leo:** What the Hades? Speak English women.

**Percy:** She wants to know what your name means.

**Leo:** oh.

**Annabeth:** To start things of we will go alphabetically.

**Jessica:** Well your name begins with A so your first Annie.

**Percy:** Wow, Jessica I didn't not know that.

**Jessica:** You are really dumb aren't you? You don't know how to spell your own girlfriend's name.

**Annabeth:** I have to split mine up into Anna and Beth. Anna means "gracious" or "prayer", and is Hebrew. Beth is from the name Elizabeth, also Hebrew, and that means, "Concentrated to God". Chase means a living at the hunting grounds, or a very skilled hunter.

**Percy:** So "Annabeth" means a very, very religious person who is good at hunting.

**Leo:** Yeah cause that sum Annabeth right up.

**Percy:** Frank your go.

**Frank:** Well, Frank means, "free" and originates from Latin America. Zhang is Chinese and means "bow-maker".

**Jessica:** So Frank, since your name means free bow-maker can you make me a free bow.

**Frank**: Sorry Jess but no.

**Annabeth:** Before they start fighting Hazel your go.

**Hazel:** My name comes from Ireland and means "sweet smelling". Levesque has very strange meaning means one who serves in the bishop's household. So all it means sweet smelling person who serves in the bishop's household.

**Leo:** Not strange at all.

**Percy:** Jason?

**Jason:** My name comes from Greece, which is weird cause I'm roman and means "healer", or "to heal". Grace, obviously, means graceful or charming. So I'm a charming healer.

**Jessica:** Yeah your so charming and an excellent healer.

**Jason:** Cause your name is so much better then.

**Jessica:** As a mater of fact it is.

Jason: So what is it?

**Jessica:** The name Jessica means, "God beholds" or "gods grace". It is a Hebrew name. It was also the name of Shylock's daughter in Shakespeare's play The Merchant of Venice. Summer means someone with a sunny or warm disposition normally associated with the season of summer. I'm am a sunny disposition and is in god's grace.

**Jason:** Fine you win.

**Jessica:** Leo?

**Leo:** Well Leo means, will you go out with me?

**Jessica:** One: Leo is an Italian name that means "lion". Valdez means "a lively person". Two: I have a boyfriend Valdez.

**Frank:** Ha, burn!

**Percy:** Nico? Please before she kills him.

**Nico:** Watch it Valdez. Well Nico is an Italian name that means "victorious". Di Angelo means " angel". I'm a victorious angel.

**Jessica:** Yes you're my angel.

**Nico:** No. Your my angel.

**Percy:** I'm going to puke.

**Annabeth:** Well its your go.

**Percy:** oh, well the name Percy originated in France. It means "piercing the valley" which also can mean fighting the lower side, the evil side, to reach justice I like it. Jackson means "son of Jack".

**Jessica:** Whose Jack and I thought your dad was Poseidon.

**Percy:** I know, I don't get it either.

**Piper:** Me next. Piper means "flute player" and comes from England. McLean means a "gracious gift from God".

**Jessica:** Haha "gracious gift" from a God...get it.

**Percy:** Very funny Jess.

**Annabeth:** Thank, that will help loads. Bye.

* * *

**You have know idea how long it took me to find those names. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me in the review box. Thank again for reading.**


End file.
